


Pillow Talk

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Humor, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Morning After, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: What Karma remembers is this: celebrating his birthday with a drink he may or may not have obtained with dubious legality, Asano somehow finding him to wish him a happy birthday and wrinkling his nose with a is that alcohol, where the hell did you get some? Karma goading him into taking shots, the two of them sitting on an empty rooftop with bottles of sake between themWhat Karma doesn’t remember is this: literally anything else.“-not usually up this late, Gakushuu, I don’t- shit FUCK-”“-DON’T COME IN DON’t COME IN-”“Hi Mr Ex-Principal-”“-DID YOU TWO FUCK -”





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god you guys, I wrote this in just barely over an hour. I was bored and procrastinating on one of my longer fics (wooo?) I went to and clicked though a random writing prompt generator, got "your character wakes up in an unfamiliar room" and my mind went owo? and this was born. I'm so sorry.

**Pillow Talk**

The first thing Karma registers, waking up to the glare of sunlight assaulting him in the bedroom, is that his head really fucking hurts. He groans and rolls over, blocking out the sun with his arm.

The second thing he does remember, trying to find his pillow to smother himself so he can go back to sleep, is that he never, _ever_ , sleeps with his curtains open.

The third, fourth and fifth realizations, crashing in immediately one after another and not giving Karma any time to process them, are as follows: He’s not in his bedroom, he’s completely naked, and there’s a warm body next to him on the bed.

_There’s a warm body next to him on the bed-_

Karma does not shriek or flail in panic, but he does roll off the bed and pull the sheets down with him. He remembers most things whenever he ends up spending the night with someone but his mind is drawing a blank now. He hits the edge of a heavy bedside table, knocks off an assortment of miscellaneous items, and worsens his headache. Karma sits, disoriented, on the floor of some random stranger’s bedroom trying to figure out what the heck is going on, then,

“-Ugh, what the fuck?”

Karma knows that voice. _Karma knows that voice._

Karma really wishes he could sink into the floor right now. His… _bed-mate_ peers over the edge of the bed and Karma resolutely looks up to meet his eyes.

Asano’s jaw drops open. It would be comical, if Karma himself wasn’t feeling the same. “ _Akabane?!_ ” 

But Karma’s eyes aren’t quite on Asano’s shocked face. They’re trailing down to his neck, and his collarbone, wow, those are a lot of marks, did Karma do that? They’re looking lower, lower, damn, Asano has pretty nice abs, and wow, there are marks down _there_ too-

“Hey!” Karma’s eyes snap up to his face. Asano’s face is burning red, and he wraps his arms around himself. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Karma opens his mouth, but he doesn’t answer. Quite involuntarily, Karma’s gaze quickly drops down again

and a pillow smacks him on the head.

“Pervert,” Asano hisses. When Karma looks up again, there’s another pillow covering most of his front, but there are still hickies patterning his chest and shoulder. 

“I made those,” Karma blurts.

Asano’s face turns impossibly redder. “I-”

“We slept together,” Karma surmises. There’s no other conclusion that can be drawn. 

What Karma remembers is this: celebrating his birthday with a drink he may or may not have obtained with dubious legality, Asano somehow finding him to wish him a happy birthday and wrinkling his nose with a _is that alcohol, where the hell did you get some?_ Karma goading him into taking shots, the two of them sitting on an empty rooftop with bottles of sake between them

What Karma _doesn’t_ remember is this: literally anything else.

Karma wonders how far they went. All their clothes were off but he doesn’t quite ache in the ways he’s supposed to, which means they either did nothing much and fell asleep soon after undressing and maybe sucking a dick or two, or…

A slow grin spreads across Karma’s face. “Were you bottoming for me?”

The dawning look of horror on Asano’s face proves it. He buries his face in the pillow.

Karma’s ecstatic. He’s delighted. “Asano!” he says, “I never knew you were a bottom!”

“Shut up!” Asano says. His voice is muffled.

Karma laughs. Asano was kind of cute when he was flustered. “Nothing I haven’t already seen,” he teases, and clambers onto the bed. “Asano…”

“Go away!” Asano turns. Karma waits one beat, two, and roughly yanks the pillow away. Asano yelps. He makes a wild grab for the pillow, but Karma sticks a knee out to catch him off balance and rolls him over, pinning him to the bed

Asano seems to lose his aggression and grows silent, and looks away. 

“Hey,” Karma says.

Asano continues ignoring him, but the blush on his face grows. He’s not struggling, so Karma lets go of his wrists.

“Hey,” Karma says, again. 

With his hands free, Asano covers his face. His voice is soft but Karma still hears it when he murmurs, “stop laughing at me.”

Karma frowns. He reaches forward and pulls Asano’s hands away, and sees the finest pinprick of tears at the corner of his eyes. Karma softens. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just playing.”

Asano doesn’t reply to that. 

Karma pulls Asano up and onto his lap. He squirms just a little but is otherwise lax and pliant in Karma’s arms. His face says otherwise, though, petulant and irritated, and embarrassed. Karma sighs against his neck and feels Asano shiver.

“Too bad I don’t remember anything that happened last night, do you?” Karma says, “I think I would have liked to remember _this_.” He starts sucking another hickey under Asano’s ear and hears him gasp softly, “happy birthday to me-”

“We can’t!” Asano shoves, looking panicked. Karma falls back onto the headrest and raises an eyebrow in question. He’s a little disappointed, he’d admit, that Asano would only sleep with him when intoxicated. They don’t get along the best but they clearly had fun last night and Karma wouldn’t mind doing it again, this time when he can actually remember and appreciate it-

“I’m a virgin,” Asano blurts. Slaps his hand over his mouth.

“No you’re not,” Karma points out without thinking. Asano glowers. Then,

“Wait, so I was your first?” 

Asano doesn’t answer. 

Despite himself, Karma finds a smile tugging at his lips. “That’s cute,” he says, and when Asano looks like he’s going to retort, Karma quickly pecks him on the lips. 

Asano’s stunned expression is something Karma would cherish for eternity. 

“I’m honored,” Karma says sincerely, “that you’d let me see you like this.” He doesn’t ask why Asano stayed celibate until now, he’d had plenty of suitors in all sexualities throughout high school but Karma wasn’t going to judge. People could do whatever they want, whenever they want, Asano could be pure as the driven snow and Karma was a little bit of a slut so sue him, alright?

“So drunk sex is never the best idea,” Karma continues, “and I kind of regret that I couldn’t make your first time more special than a quick romp in the sheets that neither of us really remember, but if you’re not opposed,” he runs a hand up Asano’s bare back, “we could try again, and I could make it worth your while?”

Asano stammers intelligibly, Karma laughs and cups his face. He leans forward slowly to let Asano pull away whenever he wanted to, but when their lips brush Asano stays so very still, so Karma presses their mouths together.

“-not usually up this late, Gakushuu, I don’t- shit FUCK-”

“-DON’T COME IN DON’t COME IN-”

“Hi Mr Ex-Principal-”

“-DID YOU TWO _FUCK_ -”

“-I CAN EXPLAIN-”

“-this looks bad but I’m not forcing him into-”

“- _both_ of you are going to get dressed and come downstairs, NOW.”

“Yes Dad-” "-Yes Sir.” 

Karma has never been any more terrified than he has today, sitting on a couch in the Asano’s living room in Asano’s clothes, as Asano junior sits quietly next to him and Asano senior stares them both down lividly.

“So you two went out drinking,” he says, “came back here, had unprotected sex-”

“Protected,” Karma interrupts.

Asano-senior’s gaze snaps towards him. Karma almost regrets speaking, but he doesn’t need an extra point against him, so he says, “I saw a, uh, condom in the trash.”

Asano-junior buries his head in his hands.

“A condom,” Asano-senior says flatly.

“Yeah, it’s mine,” Karma winces, “I carry one around because, uh, I,” he waves an awkward hand around. Asano-senior narrows his eyes at him. Asano-junior lets out a soft whine.

“What’s the legal drinking age of Japan,” Asano-senior says.

“Twenty,” Karma answers.

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen. As of, yesterday.”

“How old is my son?”

“Seventeen. Eighteen in five days.”

“I don’t care if he’s eighteen in five days or five _minutes_ -”

“Dad!” This is the first time Asano-junior has spoken up. He looks more annoyed than awkward now, and looks disgruntled. Asano-senior matches his gaze, unimpressed. “We’re both consenting, and it’s not like I’m a helpless pre-teen or that Akabane is a… sexual predator. I won’t get pregnant, I can go get tested. And you can’t complain about the underage drinking; I drink with you all the time.”

Karma snickers. Then abruptly shuts up. 

Asano-senior looks between them for a long while, then sighs. “I suppose you can have breakfast before you go,” he says, and walks off.

Once he’s out of earshot, Karma says, “I’m clean, just so you know.”

“I do,” Asano says quickly. “You’re not irresponsible enough to not be.”

“Thanks,” Karma says. They grow silent again. 

Karma clears his throat. “So,” he says, “I get to have breakfast before taking the walk of shame. Is that a good thing?”

Asano shoots him a look, then cocks his head. “I’m actually not sure.”

They exchange considering looks, and slowly Karma starts to giggle. Then Asano joins in, and then they’re both laughing to themselves on the couch. A car honks somewhere outside, which jolts them out of their bubble. Asano covers his mouth with his hand but Karma can still see the grin.

“So,” Karma starts, again, “my parents’ don’t go home very often.” 

Gakushuu shoots him a look. “I don’t think I’ll be allowed out of the house in _months_ ,” he says, with a wry quirk of his lips, “maybe for school, I guess.”

There are faint sounds coming from the kitchen. “How long is your dad going to take?”

“Fifteen minutes, maybe more if we’re lucky,” Asano says.

They glance at each other again.

“Did I suck your dick last night?” Karma asks.

“Don’t remember,” Asano says. His fingers twitch. “How long does it last, normally?’

“Five to fifteen,” Karma answers. “Do you want me to teach you?”

Asano’s gaze flicks to the kitchen. He bites his lip. “How to give a blowjob?”

“I’ll do that when we have more time to play,” Karma says, “this time, it’s how to receive one.”

There’s a pretty blush on Asano’s cheeks. It suits him, Karma thinks. “He’ll think we’re too scared to do anything.”

Karma grins so wide he thinks his face could be split in two. “Let’s go upstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.


End file.
